1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module for a camera, and more particularly, to a lens module capable of realizing a high-resolution performance and a bright optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile communications terminals have a camera provided therewith, allowing for video communications and photography. In addition, as the functionality of cameras included in mobile terminals has gradually increased, cameras for a mobile terminal have gradually been required to have high resolution and high functionality.
However, there is a trend for mobile terminals to be smaller and a lighter weight, and thus, there may be a limit in realizing a highly-functional camera having high-resolution.
In order to solve these limits, recently, the lens of the camera has been formed of plastic having a lighter weight than glass, and 4 or more lenses constituting a lens module have been provided to realize high resolution.
However, an improvement of chromatic aberration is more difficult in a lens made of plastic than in a lens made of glass, and also, it is difficult to realize a relatively bright optical system in the plastic lens as compared to the glass lens.
Meanwhile, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose lens modules for realizing a high-resolution camera in the related art.
(Patent Document 1) KR2012-018573 A
(Patent Document 2) KR2007-097369 A